


Stitching the Pieces

by MadameScarletPhantom



Category: Gorillaz, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameScarletPhantom/pseuds/MadameScarletPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving a terrible accident, Murdoc and Noodle are left alive but haunted by the deaths of their former band mates. Looking for escape, they end up in Silent Hill, where only Hell awaits for them. An older story, originally published in 2007 on deviantArt under my former screen name, KimberlyNiccals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stitching the Pieces was originally published in 2007. I have not edited or updated it since then. I am posting it here simply because it was a fiction I was very proud of writing, back in the day, and I hope you can enjoy it even though it is simplistic and not very well written. 
> 
> This takes place somewhere between Phase One and Two of the Gorillaz time-line, and reflects Silent Hill games 1-4.

Death. Blood and lights all around her. Confusion. She could not see straight; her ears picked up nothing but screams and the sound of screeching metal-on-cement. Someone grabbed her by the arm, and she felt the wind leave her lungs for a moment. Pain gnawed at her back- it was burning! The arms that saved her held her tightly as tears started to rain upon her coal black hair. Then, the screams of someone being torn into bits…  
Gasping for breath, Noodle sat up in her seat. Her emerald eyes were suddenly wide with fear and the memory of two years ago. It took a moment or so for her to understand that she was no longer surrounded by fire or death, but rather a worn out rent-a-car. The landscape rushed by her window in streaks of deep greens and blacks- a painting at night.  
The young woman- for she had just celebrated her eighteenth birthday, and was, in fact, of age- put one slender hand on her heart beat to calm herself before the driver beside her could take notice. No such luck. He turned his mismatched eyes from the lonely, empty road to her face for just a moment, taking in her sweat laden brow and gasping mouth.  
“Another dream?” he asked, turning his eyes back to the road.  
“Hai,” she said, forgetting to speak in English for a moment. “Yes.” She shook her head of the memory-dream, and studied the road before them. Biting her lip, she fought off the urge to tell him, yes. It was that dream again. The scars on her back started to itch.  
The two rode in silence for some time, neither glancing at the other, though from time to time their hands would brush each others as he shifted and she checked the map. Speech had become hard between the two since the night they fell from fame. The night their lives took one step down a spiral stair case to Hell.   
“Its suppose to be a lovely little town,” Murdoc said, shattering the silence in the car. “A nice lake and such.” He frowned as he normally did when speaking of such things. He coughed into his hand, the years of smoking finally catching up with him. “We should be there by morning, if we don’t stop again. Ah. ‘ere’s the turn off.”  
Noodle said nothing, though she did listen- after all of these years, the gravely texture of his voice still had its gripping affect on her. It was nice to listen to him, the tone and the beat, even if what he actually said was not meant for the ears of a lady. Or for anyone, really.  
Hours passed in more silence as the little car rumbled down the increasingly pothole marked road. It began to look as though no one had taken care of the path for sometime. The occupants of the vehicle started to worry- had they taken the wrong turn? No, no, there’s the sign, the letters just visible in the early morning sun- “Welcome to Silent Hill” and then in subscript- “A friendly community.” The car pulled onto the main street, shuddering and finally coming to a halt in front of a run down little restaurant.  
Murdoc took the keys into his hand, peering out the windshield for any sign of life. The town outside was not at all like the websites had boasted. No one walked the streets, there was no music, no laughter. Just emptiness. “Wot the fook is this?” he grumbled, opening his door to step into the fog-drenched town.  
Without a single word, Noodle followed suit. Her boots clicked softly on the worn pavement as she walked to the hood of the car. “It…its looks like no one is here. Perhaps this is an older part of town?” It was the only thing she could think of. Her eyes turned to him for approval. When she received none, she sighed. “Well. Are we going to stand here like idiots, or can we-”  
“SHHH!” the older man hissed.  
Noodle glared at him. She was not use to being shushed, and she did not like the feeling of having her words cut off. Silence took her, though, as she heard why she had been shhhh’ed.  
Someone was screaming.  
Wordlessly, the two looked at each other. The fog seemed to be closing in around them like a death trap. Yes. Someone was screaming.  
Flashes of the night in which everything had gone wrong shot through both minds as though connected by that scream. Had it truly only been two years? It had been a foggy morning, almost the same as this one, before the road erupted with fire and death.  
Yes. Someone had screamed then, too.  
Shaking her head of memories, Noodle started off down the street toward the scream. Murdoc caught her arm with his hand, holding her back. “Wot the fook do you think you are doing?!” He yanked her hard back to the car.  
“If someone is in danger, then we need to help them!” the young woman snapped as she pulled her arm from his grip.  
“If something is ‘appening out there, then you and I need to get to safety. We can get them ‘elp from there!” Murdoc snarled, reaching for her arm again. “Get in the fooking car, NOW.”  
“No,” Noodle said, her voice cold. “I’m going to help whoever that is. I’m not going to let another life hang over my head. But you. You go and hide. Just like you did that night 2D and Russel were killed!” Tears had started to rush down her face, her voice growing in anger and in volume until she was yelling at him. Once the words were gone from her mouth, though, she could not take them back. Instead, she looked into his eyes, then turned to rush into the fog.  
He felt like he had just been smacked with a wooden plank. “Noodle…” Her name barely made it out from between his lips in time to see her turn and dash away from him. Shaking his head, he started after her. Would she always blame him for their band mates’ deaths?  
The streets were hard to follow in the fog. Names on signs started to blur into gibberish. The scream intensified, though now there was no definite direction from which it originated. It was all around them, digging into their heads and building a nest there. Panting, the two stood in the center of the street. With the fog thickening they realized they had no idea where they were.  
The scream stopped.  
Panting, Noodle looked about. Her eyes were wide and wild, almost ready to burst from her sockets to look for the person who had been screaming themselves. Her body be damned, broken as it was. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun around with it in her grasp, ready to snap something in half if need be.  
“Its just me, Nods, Christ! Let my ‘and go before you rip it off!” Murdoc snapped, twisting his sore hand in her vice-like grip. For such a tiny, thin thing, she was strong. She always had been, and hopefully always would be. It was something he was glad she had. It would serve her well through her life.  
“The screaming stopped,” she said blankly as she released the man’s hand. The scars on her back were really starting to bother her, and she reached back to scratch at them a bit. After a moment’s rest, she moved to the side of the street, studying the buildings. All the shops’ signs were switched to closed. The doors were locked, the windows covered in a thin line of what looked to be ash. She ran her thin finger against the glass, and it left a long line in the grim.  
Murdoc’s keen eyes focused on the street signs. Hopefully, they would be able to find a way back to the car. If worse came to worse, he would snatch her up and spirit her to safety. He was beyond caring about whether she hated him for saving her or not- as long as she lived, nothing else mattered. That was his mind set two years ago, and it had never left him.  
His Cuban heels tapped softly on the cement as he walked toward one of the shop’s front. The door, unlike the others on the street, stood ajar. He called Noodle over. They both peered into the darkness of the building, then looked at each other.  
“Maybe someone in there knows something,” Noodle offered.  
“Or at least could get us the ‘ell back to the car,” Murdoc replied grimly.  
Without another word, the two of them stepped into the shop. It was a fairly small store, the walls lined with racks holding newspapers and magazines. A small counter at the back held on its dirty top a cash register and a glass display case filled with Zippo lighters. No one minded the store, though the two could hear something coming from the room just beyond a door behind the counter.  
“Hallo?” Noodle ventured, stepping closer to the counter. She put her hands on the top, and quickly pulled back as she started to slip. With wide eyes, she looked down on what she had stuck her hands into. Dark red covered her palms and finger tips. Blood. She gasped, backing up. Murdoc snatched one of her hands to see if she had somehow cut herself, which would explain the sudden appearance of the stuff. “It was on the counter!”  
With narrowed eyes, the man let her go. “Stay right there,” he ordered, and stepped up to the counter himself. First, he eyed the door, then stepped around the counter. There was only a pool of blood behind it, and a shelf with odds and ends on it. His attention turned back to the door.  
Before he could put one hand on the knob, the wood shattered, and something jumped though the splinters. It crashed into Murdoc’s chest. The blow sent the man sprawling backward with this thing on top of him. The two of them hit the counter and toppled over it to the floor. The monster- for it was a monster of sorts, a dog like thing with a gapping hole serving as its mouth- started to snap at Murdoc’s face.  
Struggling, the man somehow managed to keep the thing from tearing his nose off. He held it up with one hand, the other held in front of his face protectively. With blood dripping from its hole of a mouth, the monster slammed its head forward. The force strained Murdoc’s arm. He could feel the bone under his flesh start to give way. Another blow like that and it would snap, leaving him at the mercy of the demon.  
Just as it reared back to strike again, something slammed into the side of its head. The sudden blow knocked it off of the man’s chest, and he looked with surprise. Noodle held a fire extinguisher, now glistening with blood from the dog thing. Without a word, she slammed the butt of it into the dog’s head again and again and again, tears streaming from her eyes. “FUCKER!” she cried, bashing the bones and bits of brain until only a fine paste was left at the top of the thing’s neck.  
She shook. Finally, she asked him. “Are you okay?”  
Murdoc slowly picked himself off of the floor. Pain flooded his arm for just a moment, and he realized the monster had bitten him as it burst through the door. He had not noticed, the fear numbing him until that moment. “I’m fine,” he opted. “Wot the fook was that thing?!”  
Noodle only shook her head. Her eyes stayed as far from the sight of it as they could. Tears glistened on her cheeks, and fears still lingered in her emerald orbs. “It…it came from the door.” They looked at each other, then to the broken wood. She dropped the extinguisher and started for it, Murdoc following behind.  
Beyond the broken door lay a human body, its chest torn open and its insides on the outside. It appeared as though the monster had been feasting on its heart. Noodle covered her mouth with her hands. Bile started to building in the back of her throat. She tipped her head away, opening her mouth, and threw up.  
Murdoc stared at the corpse for sometime. This is why the screaming stopped, he thought. That thing had him for dinner. Setting his jaw, the man grabbed Noodle by the middle and whisked her out of the building. “We are getting the fook out of ’ere, do you understand?!” Somehow, he managed to get the two of them back to the car.  
He almost threw her into the passenger seat, taking the driver’s for himself. The keys were slammed into the ignition, the car pulled into reverse, then into drive as it screeched down the road. . He did not realize he was panting until the car suddenly shuddered and died. “MOTHER FOOKER! You ’ave got to be joking me!” Anger burning in his eyes, he hit the steering wheel with the palms of his hands. And again. And again. Tears had started to fall from his mismatched eyes without him realizing it. His body started to shake.  
“Murdoc,” Noodle said with more calmness than she felt. Tenderly, she placed her hands on his arm, pulling it off of the wheel and onto her lap. She worked at stroking his calloused fingers, trying her hardest to calm him. “Just relax for a moment. Think.”  
Closing his eyes, he thanked the powers that be that she had survived that day two years ago. No matter what happened, she was always there for him. She was his rock, he reason to exist. Nothing else in this world mattered more to him than her now. Not money, not fame, not legions of fan girls crawling all over his body. He had given it up for her in an attempt at giving her a somewhat normal life after what they had gone through.  
Wordlessly, he took her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest for a long time. “Noodle…” he breathed. Taking her scent in, he started to calm down a bit. Finally, he released her. “Right. That…that thing we saw. Nothing more than a rabid dog, right? You know. Must ‘ave attacked ‘is owner. That was the scream we ‘eard.” He nodded, trying to convince himself more than he tried to with Noodle. “And it’s a Sunday. So…maybe everyone ‘ere’s at church or some shit like that. Damned religious arses, following wotever the preacher spews out at them…” he grumbled before submitting to a coughing fit.  
Noodle smiled without joy, and she nodded. “Right. That has to be it. Let’s go back into town and find a pay phone or something. My mobile’s dead, and you broke yours on the plane ride over.” Together, they got out of the car. Starting back into the town, they held hands, more as a comfort than anything else.  
For they both knew what they had seen had not been just some rabid dog. That thing had been a monster, a demon. Something…something not normal. Not of this world.  
Something from Hell.  
The air around the pair grew chilly. Noodle pulled her thin jacket closer around her body, but that did not seem to help stave off the cold. A heavy weight suddenly engulfed her, and it took a moment for her to realize that Murdoc had given her his leather jacket. “Keep it,” he said softly as they continued into the town.  
Soundlessly, the two stalked through the streets, keeping their eyes on the street signs this time. Eventually, they came upon a gas station nestled between an empty lot and an empty building with a ‘for sale’ sign taped to the outside of the window.  
A truck was parked in front of the station, suggesting life. The two hurried to the door and tried it, thankful that it was unlocked. Murdoc opened it, and was greeted by the sickly sweet smell of stale coffee and overly warmed sticky buns, among other assortments of quick meals for on the go truckers and business people. He gagged a bit, pulling his shirt up over his nose and mouth. “Its smells like rot in there.”  
Noodle stepped inside, unfazed by the smell. She looked around. “No one’s here, either.” She looked over the counter, eyeing the thing for blood. Nothing. The lights were on, but literally, no one was home.  
“Wot the fook?” It was starting to become Murdoc’s new catchphrase. “Where the hell is everyone? This…this is wrong. Noodle. I don’t care if we ‘ave to steal a car or walk. I can hotwire that truck outside. Seriously. I remember ‘ow to do it. But this town…something’s wrong with it! Can’t you feel it? Its like someone is throwing glass over my body. I’m all a-tingle.” He hated to sound so stupid and desperate, but he was frightened and his bitten hand was aching.  
Noodle bit her lip and looked back at him. She nodded. “I…I agree. Murdoc-” Her voice stopped short. Some one had their face pressed against the station’s glass. She could see the grime shift and the shadow outside move slightly. “Hey!” She rushed pasted a startled Murdoc and outside. Nothing. No one was there.  
“Wot’s wrong!?”  
“I…I could have sworn…I saw someone looking in at us.” Frowning, the young lady turned her eyes up and down the street. Somewhere in the fog, a shadow moved, rushing away from them. “Hey! Oi, oi, stop!” she shouted, and started after it.  
“Noodle!” Murdoc yelled, rushing after her. The fog swirled around him. He felt dizzy suddenly, and stumbled. Coughing into his hand yielded blood, which he quickly wiped away on his shirt sleeve. “Shit.”  
Meanwhile, Noodle had followed the shadow across the street. She now lingered at the hungry mouth of a dark alleyway, panting. The fog was not as thick here, but the air smelt of perfume and cheap alcohol. She backed up a bit, looking up at a glowing neon sign, the only light she had seen in the entire town- “Heaven’s Night.” With a furrowed brow, she stepped up to the door, trying the knob.  
It turned in her hand just as sirens split the air.  
With a frightened gasp, she turned around to see where the siren was emanating from, and exactly why it was howling like a wolf. Through the fog, she saw Murdoc rush up to her. “What it that?”  
“Sounds like a fallout siren,” Murdoc offered. “Get inside. Something…something bad is ‘appening. Look.” He pointed one long finger into the fog. Was it growing darker out? Impossible! It had just struck dawn no more than an hour ago.  
Suddenly, the fog started to clear, and the two set eyes upon shadows moving toward them. These slowly started to take shape, forming a pack of the same type of thing that had attacked Murdoc earlier. They started to close in, teeth bared and salvia dripping from the holes that served as their mouths.  
Gulping, Noodle turned back to the door and swung it open, stepping into what appeared to be a nightclub of sorts. Murdoc hurried in after her, shutting and locking the door behind him. The two listened as the siren grew in intensity, then suddenly stopped. The dog monsters outside howled, but did not seem to come any closer than the other side of the street.  
“Those things…” Noodle panted with a shiver. “They were after us.”  
“I don’t think they will be able to get in ‘ere. We’ll be safe for a bit,” Murdoc said with more calmness than he truly felt. He eyed the door, hoping that it was thick enough to halt the monsters’ attacks. Despite his cool demeanor, his hands were shaking. He dug around in his pockets for a cigarette. Not finding one, he put them again at his sides, taking long breaths.  
Noodle frowned. There was a stage with a dancer’s pole in the center, and pictures of nude women hanging on the walls. One neon sign showed a rather plump looking woman topless, the word ‘Paradise’ written just above. This was the type of place Murdoc, Russel, and 2D would peter off to, leaving her alone at night…  
Shaking her head, she removed Murdoc’s jacket. It was oddly warm in the building, not at all like the freezing store or gas station. This place…It felt lived in. Like someone else was there… Was this the place the shadowy figure had lead her to?  
Without much sound, Murdoc poked through the room, looking for anything that could serve as a weapon, just in case the two of them needed to fight their way out of the titty-bar. In one corner, he found a bit of wood with a rusted nail hammered in one end. Crude, but it was quick and easy to use, just in case. A turned over crate yielded a flashlight and a faded map of the city, which he pocketed as well. Something told him they would need both items.  
SNAP! Fizzle, fizzle…  
Both lifted their head quickly at the sound of the sound system kicking, offering only static. It grew louder, and a soft melody started to flow through the speakers. 

“Summer don’t know me no more…”

The two looked at each other in disbelief. El manana? Who was there? Someone must have turned on the radio, aware of the two former band member’s presence in the building. They started to look for a way to shut it off. Then, suddenly, the song stopped, and a chilling message came over the speakers.  
“Murdoc! Murdoc, get ‘er out of ‘ere! You don’t understand…… *crackle* This town… *Crackle, fizzle, snap snap snap* MURDOC! GET NOODLE THE FOOK OUT OF ‘ERE!”   
Murdoc and Noodle stood, staring blankly up at the speaker as the static over took the voice of a dead man. They both felt numb. This…this was some sort of joke, right? A prank? Okay, Ashton Kutcher, come out. We’ve been Punk’d.  
When the camera men and smiling idiots refused to come out, Murdoc fell to his knees. He covered his mouth. “2D… ‘ow?” He slammed his fist into the floor board, and it promptly jerked back and hit him in the face. “Christ!” He felt Noodle bend down and wipe the bit of blood from his nose, and he noticed the little tears in her eyes. “This town…Something is wrong with this town.”  
Noodle said nothing, still too shaken from hearing 2D’s voice on the radio. He had sounded like he was in pain. Like something was torturing him! She shook her head, trying to focus on anything that would take her mind off of what was happening to Murdoc and herself. Her eyes fell upon the floorboard that had hit Murdoc in the face.  
With a frown, the young woman reached down to move the plank. There was a hole beneath it, and a smallish, worn chest within that. She took it out, studying it wordlessly until Murdoc noticed it in her hands. “Its unlocked,” she said softly as she set it down to open it.  
Inside the little chest was a chain, on the end of which was a small key. It looked like it was made of pure silver- it glimmered in the dull light of the bar. Beneath the chain was a note, written in what appeared to be blood-  
“Witches Burning in a row, Six above and Three Below. One square holds the night, Turn your key and pray for light.”  
The two of them did not have time to ponder the riddle. A loud bang came from behind the door, followed by a strange, guttural roar. They spun in sync on their heels toward the door as it started to crack. Murdoc grabbed Noodle’s wrist and dragged her toward the back of the building toward the other exit.  
Just as the duo reached the knob, the entrance door burst open. Thousands of huge roaches started to pour in through the hole. They screeched and screamed, rushing forward toward the two. The walls, the ceiling, the floor! The building became alive with the monstrous bugs.  
Murdoc gritted his teeth and swung the bit of wood he had found. A few of the roaches fell to it, flying across the room and smashing into the wall. He continued to back up, forcing Noodle out into what he thought would be safety, and down a short set of stairs. As soon as the two of them were outside, he slammed the door shut. “Go, go!”  
Noodle was frozen to the spot, however. The streets and buildings were not as they had left them. The pavement had crumbled, leaving only a chain-like fence ground. Everything had become rust colored, and the smell reminded her of that night…  
The sight stopped the former bassist as well. He gasped a bit, using the flashlight to illuminate the destroyed, hellish town. “Sweet Satan… Wot’s happened to this town? Its…Its like stepping into Hell.” He took Noodle’s hand, shaking a little, and took her onto what had once been the main street, searching for some place they would be safe.  
With her free hand, the young woman put the key’s chain around her throat, keeping it safe for now. Her eyes watched the side streets, standing on guard should anything decide to jump out at them. Her ears picked up on the same strange growl they had heard just before the roaches had invaded the bar. Risking a glance behind them, she let out a fear filled scream.  
Something was chasing them.  
“Keep going,” Murdoc shouted. He had seen the thing enter Heaven’s Night just as Noodle had escaped out the back door. He could not let her see that thing’s face. It would shatter her. Without a word, he suddenly ducked down an alley, pulling Noodle in with him. Luck was with them. A door into another building was standing ajar. He pushed his frightened charge in, then spun around and slammed the door shut. “Grab something to bar this with!”  
Panting, the former guitarist searched the small room, finally setting her green eyes on a heavy and sturdy looking desk. She got on one side of it and started to push. Murdoc eyed the door, then rushed over to help her, though she probably did not need it- she already had the thing half way across the room.  
Once the desk was securely against the door, the two started through the adjacent hallway. That desk would not hold forever- they both knew that. The sounds of the beast outside smashing against the wooden door reinforced this train of thought.  
“Where are we going?” Noodle managed to pant. Her head ached and she felt like shed break down and cry at any moment. Had they not already been through Hell once in their lives?  
“I don’t know. Just…just keep going,” Murdoc ordered, clutching the bit of wood until his knuckles turned white and the wood started to dig into his palm. The hand holding the pilfered flashlight was shaking, and the light cast strange shadows on the floor.  
They ran through the building until the banging sounds could no longer be heard. Only then did they stop for a moment to get their bearings. Around them, the walls were much like the ground outside- made of something akin to thick chicken wire, though in some places the actual wall still existed. The floor was metal and groaned when ever they took a step forward. At the moment, the two found themselves in a long hallway, surrounded by strange doors. Although the walls were mesh, it was too dark for them it see into the rooms the doors hid.  
“It…it looks like some sort of…’otel or something,” Murdoc panted, hands on his knees. He started to cough, and Noodle put her arms around him to steady his body. The spasms were getting worse, but he was reluctant to tell her what was really happening within his lungs. As far as she knew, he only had a lingering cold. Not cancer.  
Murdoc was almost correct. The doors, worn and rusted as they were, still held some number system- the one closest to them boasted the number one-oh-two in a childlike scrawl. The man took the map from his pocket, his eyes lingering on it until he managed to find the building in which they probably were currently standing- Blue Creek Apartments.  
The hall held other doors, and the two started to try them. Room 102 was locked from the inside it seemed, and rooms 103 and 104 were empty of anything other than beds and assorted furniture, all blood and rust stained and smelling of rotted fish.  
It was not until they reached room 105 that they found something of interest. Sitting alone on the top of a broken dresser was an M-9 handgun with a loaded fifteen round magazine. Murdoc took it into his hand with a long sigh of relief. A gun was a much better weapon than a bloody plank. He eyed it for a moment, then handed it to Noodle. “Take it. You know ‘ow to use it, right?” He watched her nod and stick it into her pant’s pocket for safe keeping. He did not question why such a weapon was discarded in an otherwise empty room, but instead was just thankful they had found it.  
Just as they were about to leave, something in the hallway moved. A loud screeching noise erupted just down the corridor, from the door they had entered through. It stopped, then started again in a rhythm, as though someone was dragging something metal. Murdoc and Noodle looked at each other, then focused the flashlight on the part of the wall that was made of the strange mesh wiring. The screeching grew louder, and finally, it stopped in front of the door.  
The flashlight fell upon something tall and almost human-like. It swung its cumbersome, rusted pyramid shaped head, turning to face the very wall the flashlight was shining threw. Before either of the former musicians could even blink, the thing raised its huge, knife-like sword, and cut down the metal linking separating itself from them. With a strange sort of grace, it stepped inside, its sword ready to strike them down.  
“Fooking Christ!” Murdoc screamed as he pushed Noodle out of the way. The Great Knife slammed into the already broken dresser, shattering it like glass. He rolled and forced the girl to her feet just as the Pyramid Headed freak started to haul his sword up over his head again. “Get out! Get out get out get OUT!”  
Noodle didn’t need to be told twice. She rushed to the door, but it was jammed now. Panting, she took her gun out of her pocket, pushing the safety to ‘off.’ She aimed it at the thing, hoping to buy them enough time to get out the same way it had come in- through the jagged hole in the wall. She fired once, twice, thrice, but all three bullets barely fazed the monster. Murdoc grabbed her arm and pulled her through the hole and out into the corridor.  
They would have done better to stay.  
The monster from before now stood at the head of the hall, twitching and shaking as the flashlight fell upon its form.  
With jaw and hands shaking, Noodle stared at the thing through emerald, tear laden orbs. Her mouth opened and closed like a dying fish before she could finally form words. “R-Russel?”  
The monster raised his head at the name, and Noodle screamed.  
Indeed, the thing looked like Russel- if the dead drummer had been stitched together after being blown apart. Its face was burned, mouthless, though long, crooked and pointed teeth pierced its cheeks and chin. Those eyes, though, hollow and white, were his. Were Russel’s. It stepped forward with broken, jagged legs, its body shivering and shaking in pain. One arm reached out for her, longing, claws raking at the air. Its flesh was cracked and burnt, a little falling off to the floor. A horrible growl erupted from its chest, a thin line forming there and splitting, making a new mouth full of blood coated teeth.  
Murdoc grabbed Noodle’s arm, and pulled her down the hall, away from the Russel-demon. The Pyramid Head exited just behind them, swinging its Great Knife. The rusted, bloody blade caught Murdoc in the back, and he cried out. He fell to the ground as blood started to gush from the wound.  
Panting and with tears in her eyes, Noodle fired into the demon as it came closer and closer, its sword at the read. Her hands were shaking, but she somehow found her thoughts. With anger on her face now, she moved forward, still shooting the thing, right in the chest. When that did not stave it off, she aimed for its arm- the one holding its weapon. This seemed to slow it a bit. It at least had to switch the Great Knife to its other hand. This gave Noodle just enough time to rush the thing.  
There was something she had learned long ago about enemies wearing helmets- their weakest point was their throats and chins. A shot upward into the helmet seemed like the only thing she could hope for.  
Before she could raise her gun again, though, the Pyramid Head grabbed her by the neck. It raised her off of her feet, tilting its head to the side. A long, black tongue darted out. Noodle struggled in the monster’s gloved hand, crying out as the tongue touched her. It was becoming harder to breathe the Pyramid Head tightened its grip on her throat.  
That tongue! It was like another hand, one that was currently working its way into her pants, then her panties. It touched her, tasted her, and made her cry out with shame and pain as it started into her…  
THWACK!  
Noodle fell back to the ground, tears blurring her vision. She found her grip on her gun again, and quickly got up in time to see the monster fling Murdoc into the wall- the man had smashed (and broken) the wooden plank against its arm, freeing Noodle. His head cracked against the wall, and thick blood started to trickle down from his forehead.  
“Murdoc!”  
Tears blinded the girl as the monster straighten. It raised its Great Knife again, aiming with one arm for her head. She let a rage filled scream rip from her throat, and she charged the monster again. She put all of her strength into that one blow. Connecting with the Pyramid Head’s chest, she sent him toppling over. Its sword fell from its hand, and she landed beside it.  
Her hand wrapped around the handle. She could feel her strength exploding within her arm, and she managed to lift it as though it were her normal katana. Fire burned in her emerald eyes as she charged the down demon. Noodle thrust the Great Knife forward, straight through the underside of the beast’s pyramid shaped head and out the top.  
The Pyramid Head twitched, jerking around on the floor. A strange, almost sad growl bellowed out from the thing, its tongue flicking the air just before her face. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it went limp. Blood flowed in rivers and streams out of the wounds.  
Noodle looked up just in time to watch the Russel demon, still at the end of the hall, turn and disappear into the darkness.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The fog pushed in against the tour bus as though trying to break it open. It was chilly outside and in, the heater having broken somewhere back in Greece. Gorillaz was just finishing up its long awaited European tour, and the members of the band were happy to be heading back home to Kong Studios.  
Noodle was asleep in the back of the bus, bundled up in numerous blankets and sweatshirts. She had been fighting off a cold for the last week, and it seemed to only get worse with each passing day.  
2D stood watch over her- well. He sat near her, working tirelessly on his new Rubix Cube. From time to time he would take sips of coffee from a little mug covered in dancing bunnies- his “I’M A FAG, FOOK ME IN THE ARSE!” cup, as Murdoc called it. He glanced up at Noodle’s sleeping form and smiled gently as he pulled up a blanket to her little chin.  
In the main compartment of the bus, Murdoc and Russel sat, watching a snowy little television. The news was on, throwing promises of ‘better weather tomorrow’ at them. With a disgruntled sigh, the bassist stood and stretched his back. “Well. Enough of this rubbish. I’ve got some vanilla vodka in my bag, and I plan on drinking until I can’t rightly sit up without falling over. This tour’s been fooking Hell on my head. Good night and wotever.”   
Russel offered a grunt in return, taking a long swig from his bottle of Coke.  
In the back of the bus, Noodle stirred a little and coughed into her hand. She opened her eyes as Murdoc stepped into the room. He smiled a little at her, scooting passed 2D to her side. “’ow you feeling, love? You look better now. More color in your cheeks-”  
The bus jerked. The sound of screeching metal deafened the group, and fire erupted from the front of the vehicle.   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Coughing, his eyes fluttered open. A soft heart beat close to his ear, and he groaned a bit. He felt small hands on his cheeks. Mismatched eyes focused, and Murdoc looked up at Noodle. The light framed her head, and she looked like an angel. An angel covered in blood.  
“You are awake,” she said softly, leaning in to kiss his forehead. There were dry tear stains on her cheeks. “I thought I had lost you, too.”  
“Not that lucky, I’m afraid,” Murdoc coughed as he sat up. He immediately wished he hadn’t. “Ah!” He reached one hand behind him, stroking his back. It had been bandaged, but blood still soaked through. He winced, then remembered the monsters that had attacked them. Quickly, he looked about.  
The room the two were in now had actual walls made of plaster and covered with tacky wallpaper. Weakly, sun rays trickled in through a broken window. The building seemed to be back to normal- well, as normal as it could be in a town filled with Hellish monsters. He was on a bed, and there was a dresser in the corner, a television on top of it. The monsters were no-where to be seen. Only the room and Noodle… and, after another quick look around the room, the same large, knife-like sword the Pyramid Head monster had used.  
Almond shaped eyes followed mismatched ones, and Noodle sighed. She did not look back to Murdoc for some time, and when she did, it was to make sure he put his shirt back on. “I thought it killed you. Your head and back were- still are- a mess. I saw red and…” She shook her head. “I had to. I had to kill it.”  
Murdoc shivered, then tried to stand. “Wot…wot about the other one?” he said flatly.  
“The one that looked like Russel.”  
“It didn’t look like Russ. It was a fooking monster, Nods. Not Russel. ‘e’s dead. You know that,” Murdoc snapped. He was sick of this town, of these images and demons chasing them. He had brought her here to get away from their own personal Hell, not to have it thrust down their throats. He winced. “That…that thing. That red pyramid. It…it touched you.”  
She said nothing, looking away. Shivering, she went to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, retrieving her pistol. Without a word, she handed it to him. Eyes slowly worked their way up to his bloody face, and she frowned. “You’ll need it. You broke your bit of wood.”  
“Yeah,” Murdoc said, deciding not to press the matter further, “I suppose you are right.” His fingers closed around the handle. Silently, he took it, then checked the magazine- four shots left. Something fell to the bed beside him, and he looked up. Noodle had tossed an extra clip she had found in the dresser. “I take it that’s where you pilfered the bandages from as well?” He received a gentle nod.  
“The other monster…he just ran away after I killed the Pyramid Head,” Noodle finally responded. “I dragged you into this room, and put you on that bed. The sirens started again, and the building…it looked like it was melting back into place, back into normalcy. You were bleeding so badly, I thought I had lost you.” Tears welled up in her eyes again, and she quickly wiped them away. “I want to go home.”  
“So do I love, so do I.”  
After a few more moments of gathering themselves, the two of them started out the door and back outside. Just as they stepped into the lobby, however, writing on the wall caught their eyes. There, beside the door in thick blood and familiar scrawl, were the words “I to ld you to get out!” and then, below that “The fun fair’s a dark place. But you got to go there, now. it’s the only thing you can do. Keep Noodle safe, Murdoc.”  
The bassist touched the now dried blood and shivered. He closed his eyes. “I’m paying for this now, aren’t I? Not being able to save them,” he thought. Finally, he looked back to Noodle, and nodded. “Well. Best follow ol’ face ache’s advice, eh? May as well. Everything else is fooked up ‘ere. Let’s take directions from a dead man.”  
Noodle said nothing.  
Murdoc took the map from his pocket, running a slender finger down the worn paper until he came to the amusement park. Grimacing, he looked over the page to Noodle. “’ope you are up for a bit of a ‘ike, love.” With a soft sigh, they left the apartment building, setting their path north and west toward Sandford Street.  
The fog was back with vengeance, pressing down on the couple so hard they could barely breathe. Shadows moved just out of their reach, and they shook with fear. At any moment, another monster might jump from the fog. Murdoc held his gun at the ready; Noodle dragged the Great Knife behind her with her grip tight on the hilt.  
It was slow going like this, and it was not until they passed the broken car they had arrived in that they started to pick up their speed. Screw the town, they thought. Screw dead 2D and Russel. Screw this Hell. Just keep walking until you are out of this fucking place, just keep marching until your feet touch the highway, just keep staring straight ahead! Yes, there, almost---  
The road dropped off suddenly, torn to pieces as though an earthquake had split it in two. There was no bottom, only darkness, and the other half of the road could not be seen at all. It was as though the world simply ended there, as though Silent Hill was the only place left on Earth.  
Noodle fell to her knees, and wept. “No,” she cried as Murdoc gently encased her in his arms. “No! We…we really are stuck here! There’s nothing out there! Murdoc, Murdoc! We are going to die here!”  
“Shhhh,” the man cooed, rocking her in his warm arms. “I’m not going to let anything ‘appen to you. Not again. Shhh…” He closed his eyes, trying to fight off his urge to cough. It was getting worse. He held her, tears starting to stream down his face as well. “You are all I ‘ave, Noodle.”  
She shivered, nodding and slowly calming herself down. After a few moments, she stood again, hoisting the Great Knife. “The road to the fun fair’s cut off, then. There has to be another way across.” Nodding, she asked Murdoc to have another look at the map.  
“Well,” he began, his eyes skimming the thing, “there is a boat landing. We passed it, actually, just a bit back. Maybe we can…erm. Paddle across the lake. It seems to be the only other way.” He frowned, the idea of rowing a boat with his sore back not setting well in his mind. They had no other choice though, and soon backtracked to the lakeside.  
There was a single, old wooden boat just at the end of the wharf, tied in place with old, decaying rope. It rocked in the slight waves kicked up by the wind- it was harder and faster here, and much, much colder. The other side of the lake was shrouded in the same fog that covered the rest of the town, and it looked like one could row for an eternity. There were two old, cracked oars inside of the boat.  
Murdoc looked at the tipsy old thing, frowning. “It’s seen better days, eh? Looks like a whore that’s been pulled out backward.”  
Noodle only looked at him for a moment, before stepping into the boat, laying the Great Knife across her lap.  
Biting his lip, Murdoc followed her, taking the oars into his hands. Once the rope was removed, the current started to make them drift out to the lake’s middle, though he had to help it along a bit, rowing and trying his damnedest to keep them in a straight line. This proved hard, considering the fog, and more than once the two ended up back where they started.  
Finally, after a bit more rowing, coughing, swearing and a little splashing, the two of them made it away from the shore and started for the other side of the lake, guided by some sort of light Noodle had spotted on their second attempt across.  
“You know,” Murdoc said quietly as they neared the center of the lake, “that day…Back then…” He sighed, shaking his head, and started to cough. “I could only think of you. I didn’t think about myself, about Stu or Russ. I just… I felt like I ‘ad to save you.”  
A shiver ran up Noodle’s spine. This was the first time they had spoken about the subject, and she did not know entirely if she wanted to listen to him. Her eyes turned to the patterns the dried blood made on the blade of the Great Knife, and she traced it with her fingers. “Murdoc… Maybe this isn’t the best time to talk about this. Let’s focus on getting out of here before we live through the past again. What’s the point if we don’t have a future?”  
“Noodle, please, look at me!”  
“I don’t want to talk about this.”  
“You need to know! Would you just fooking look at me for one bloody minute?!”  
“Murdoc-”  
“I’ve got cancer.”  
Noodle’s head snapped up to look at him. Her heart felt like it was about to burst- or had he only said that to get her to look him in the eyes? She opened her mouth once, twice, and once more, then closed it quickly and shook her head. It explained the pills, then, the lingering cough and the recent doctor’s visits that she was not allowed to go to. She gritted her teeth, tears threatening to spill over the edge of her cheeks. “How long were you going to wait to tell me-” A bump to the boat stopped her mouth, and she looked over the edge.  
There, just below the water’s surface, was a hand. It thrust itself out of the water, grabbing straight onto her face, and then pulled back with an inhuman strength. She did not have time to react, and was pulled almost entirely over the boat. Only Murdoc’s quick hands stopped her, gripping her ankles.  
“Noodle!”  
The Great Knife slide off of her lap and into the water, down, down in to the depths. She jerked back, hands on the arm of the thing that was holding her underwater, and struggled. She could not breathe!  
Murdoc pulled hard on her ankles, the boat almost tipping over as he stood to get a better grip. The thing pulled harder on Noodle’s head, almost jerking her from his hands. He groaned and grunted with all of his might but did not gain an inch.  
Then, suddenly, a second hand grabbed the struggling woman’s arm, pulling that into the icy water, then a third clutching at her throat, then a fourth and a fifth, and more still, trying to tip the boat over. The water raged with those arms and hands.  
Noodle’s body jerked as it started to become weaker from lack of air. Her one free arm still gripped the monster thing holding her head under water, her nails digging deeply into the rotted, rust and grime colored flesh. Her grip, once powerful enough to shatter a human bone in one squeeze, now loosened, barely able to hold a thread.  
Murdoc still pulled, one foot against the side of the boat, using all of his strength to try to pull her to safety. He felt her body go limp in his hands. “Noodle!” he cried, pulling harder than before, gritting his sharp teeth until they threatened to crack. “NOODLE! YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON I KEEP ON LIVING!” Once the words were out of his mouth, the hands holding the boat let go.  
Suddenly having nothing to hold it at an angle, the boat jerked back. Murdoc lost his footing and went down hard, smacking his already injured head against the side. His fingers lost their grip, and Noodle’s ankles slipped over the edge of the wood into the dark water.  
“NO!” Murdoc screamed. He got up as quickly as he could, grabbing his gun from his pocket and shooting at the hands that still lurked near the surface. “GIVE ‘ER BACK TO ME! FOOKERS! GIVE ‘ER THE FOOK BACK TO ME!” Tears flowed from his mismatched eyes as the gun clicked, the magazine empty. He loaded the second one in- the one from the dresser, and aimed down.  
The hands were gone, leaving the water calm again.  
Across the lake, the fog started to clear, drawing Murdoc’s eyes. At the other dock- the one with the light at the end- the water was staring to split, something rising up out of it. He gripped the sides of the boat, straining to see what it was. He readied his gun, tears streaming down his face, but what he saw stopped him.  
There, slowly and calmly walking out of the water, was the Russel monster, an unconscious Noodle over its shoulder. It looked back at Murdoc with those stolen white eyes, then continued onto the dry land and into the thickening fog.  
*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The conclusion to 'Stitching the Pieces.' This has been an experience for me. I am able to look back on some of my pre-college work and understand how I have grown as a writer. Please excuse any mistakes. I hope you find at least a scrap of something in this ancient piece of fan fiction. Thank you.

The bus slammed into the oncoming propane truck with such force that the tank of the other vehicle tipped upward, standing on end. Fire erupted from the cab of the bus, slowly climbing up the cab of the propane truck, moving dangerously close to the overly full tank.  
There was absolutely nothing keeping the tank suspended in the air, and within a few moments, it started is decent down, smashing through the bus as they whole thing went ablaze.  
Someone grabbed her by the arm, and she felt the wind leave her lungs for a moment. Pain gnawed at her back- it was burning! The arms that saved her held her tightly as tears started to rain upon her coal black hair. Then, the screams of someone being torn into bits.  
The tanker had come down, crushing the middle of the bus. The paramedics, later, told them that Russel had been trapped beneath it, his back flattened and unable to move as the fire consumed him. They did not need to tell Murdoc and Noodle how 2D died- they had watched as their band mate met his demise.  
Murdoc grabbed Noodle, whisking her out the shattered back window of the bus. He ripped the shirt from her back and put out what fire remained, tears stinging his eyes when he realized she would be scarred there, her flesh turning black and crackled.  
It was then that screams ripped from the wreckage. They turned to look, shaking. This was Hell. It had to be.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gagging, Noodle rolled over. Thick, acidy tasting water spilled from her mouth, and she did not stop coughing until most of it was out of her lungs. She gasped for air, finally calming herself and her heart about a minute later.  
Frightened, she looked around, trying to figure out what happened to her in the time between begin dragged under water and waking up. Nothing came to mind, though the smell of burnt flesh found its way into her mouth and nose. Slowly, she stood, and shivered. Weaponless. The Great Knife must have gone over the edge of the boat when she did. Her neck ached as did her ankles- she hated being a human rope in a game of tug of war.  
Apparently, though, Murdoc had lost.  
Shivering, she huddled in her sopping wet clothing, looking around the room for answers.  
The room around her was small with two doors facing each other. One was boarded up, the words “Stay out” written in what appeared to be black Sharpie marker. The rest of the room was bare, save for one little table in the opposite corner. Propped up against this was a rusted steel pipe, the head bent slightly. Taking it into her hands, she frowned. It was better than nothing.  
She touched her neck, suddenly remembering the key. It was still there, and she breathed a slight sigh of relief. Something about it made her feel safe. As she tried the unblocked door, she repeated the rhyme from earlier in her head- “Witches burning in a row, six above and three below. One square holds the night, turn the key and pray for light.” Something about it was musical, and, for the first time in two years, she thought only of music as she stepped into another room.  
A speaker above her head crackled, and Noodle jumped a good foot off of the ground. Instantly, she was on guard, her makeshift weapon raised. It was only then, looking for enemies, that she saw what was actually in the room.  
Behind police tape and fake fencing was a table and chair set, the floor covered in blood. One of the chairs was knocked over to the floor, covered in fake cobwebs. With a frown, Noodle straightened. This looked like nothing more than a spooky house ride in a theme park!  
“Welcome to the Borley Haunted Mansion. I’m sorry that I did not greet you formally at the front door. The intercom in that room is broken, you see. Anyway, welcome. What you see before you,” the intercom croaked out, the voice as oily and sickly, “are the remains of a gruesome suicide…” The lights flashed, and the sound of thunder overtook the man’s voice. A shadow on the wall showed someone hanging.  
Noodle put her hands on her hip, unimpressed. With a frown, she continued on, letting the man on the intercom go through his played out little speech. She reached the door leading out, and tugged on the handle, expecting it to open. When it did not, she sighed to herself, and kicked the damn thing down.  
“Uh-uh-uh, little lady. You shouldn’t have done that!”  
Undaunted and a little upset, Noodle stepped through the door, her pipe at the ready. It was darker in this room, though she could faintly see another exhibit surrounded by the same fake fencing. There were two doors in this room- one hidden in a corner, and another just opposite of where she stood. She started for the more hidden one, ignoring the creaking noise coming from the exhibit. The sooner she could get out of this place and find Murdoc the better.  
Just before she could get to the door, something behind her fell to the ground. She turned to look. There was a rope hanging from the ceiling just in front of the other door, but nothing on it. Blood splatter stained the ground just beneath it.  
The creaking from the exhibit stopped, and something rose up from the mechanical rocking chair. It twitched, head shaking from side to side quickly, then turned toward the girl. From above, whatever had been attached to the rope fell again from the rafters. It took a moment, but straightened, blood dripping from every inch of the thing.  
Noodle fought off the urge to scream as she gripped the pipe tighter. Behind her, the door clicked, and she turned just enough to keep one eye on the handle and one eye on the two beasts before her.  
Both demons in front of her started forward with slow steps, the one from the chair much, much taller and skinnier than the other, which was built low to the ground, its hands serving for feet while its little, shriveled legs dragged behind. Neither had mouths or eyes, just little holes every now and again, all the way down their bodies. The taller one had long, claw like fingers, two per hand, and its slender legs were bent backward like an animal’s.  
Taking a deep breath, Noodle turned around with every intention of rushing through the door into the other room. The monsters leapt at the same moment, knocking her to the ground.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The amusement park’s gates lay just before him. Murdoc held his pistol at the ready, taking deep breaths to calm himself. The sirens had just gone off, sending the area into that eerie darkness. He was down to just eight bullets- he had run into some trouble on the way over- and the pistol might as well have been melted to the former bassist’s hand. Gritting his teeth and shining his flashlight into the area before him, he took the first steps into Lakeside Amusement Park..  
Murdoc walked forward in almost silence. Only the soft click of his boots’ heels against the pavement and metal ground gave his position away, something he was not thankful for. Eventually, he came to the front of what, at one point, may have been the carnival’s shopping center. Gift shops, food and all of that. He stepped inside, flashing his electric torch in all corners to make sure no nasties were about to jump on top of him.  
Row after row of shelves were covered with merchandise, from stuffed rabbits- apparently the park’s mascot- to drinks and tee-shirts. He passed all of these, only stopping to pick up a little pamphlet of all of the rides and attractions the park boasted, as well as a map of the entire place on the back. He tucked this into his pocket and continued on.  
The entire shop was set up in a circle and included a bar (with a locked door, much to Murdoc’s displeasure- he would have killed for a cold beer), some sort of café (again, locked), a candy shop and toy factory (the door here was barred and broken, thus impossible to get into), and a little toy shop. This was opened, and the man stepped inside.  
“Noodle?” he ventured, instinctively hitting the light switch. Much to his surprise, it flickered on, illuminating the little shop. There was a little, old fashion cash register on a thin wooden counter, and two shelves on the left wall. Straight ahead was a display of the same rabbits from outside, as well as a few frogs and odds and ends. It was all brightly colored and a bit painful to the eyes after the otherwise dark atmosphere of Silent Hill.  
He was about to leave when a rabbit on the shelf twitched then fell to the ground. With an eyebrow raised beneath his fringe of dark hair, Murdoc stepped forward and picked the little stuffed toy up. There was something sticking out of its back- a slip of paper, as though it had been stuffed with newspaper.  
With a slight frown, Murdoc removed the slip of paper, reading the scrawl. “I left it in the staff room. It is the only thing for her now.” Murdoc furrowed his brow. This was the first time Russel had ‘spoken’- up until that point, it had been 2D’s hand writing all of the little clues and things. The man remembered the Russel-like demon…Had he saved Noodle from the lake hands?  
He shoved the note into his pocket, then headed out the door for the staff room. The little room was just south of the toy shop, and the door swung open easily, though it looked as though something had broken the lock. Scratches marred the door front and knob.  
Readying his gun, Murdoc entered. The light in this room did not work, but it was small enough for his flashlight to provide all he needed to see with. Nothing living or demon-like was inside, just a table and a few chairs, a drink and snack vending machine, a microwave, and a metal shelf screwed onto the wall. Something shone bright red on this as the light hit it, drawing Murdoc’s mismatched eyes.  
Stalking over, he picked up the little glass bottle. There was some sort of crimson liquid within, stopped by a cork. A faded label was pasted on it, though whatever it said had been written over with “She’s in the haunted house. You’ll need this.”   
Murdoc gnawed on his lower lip and stuck this into his pocket, then turned to leave. Something else caught his eyes- a key on the table. He picked it up, looking at its tag- “B.H.M. back door.” He remembered the spook house being labeled on the map as the Borley Haunted Mansion, and pocketed this as well before starting out the door. On his way out, he managed to find and pocket two magazines for his pistol.  
The way to the haunted house was difficult- the man had to dodge holes in the ground and climb over a few things to actually get to the back door (after finding the front barred up beyond his ability to open). Just as he was about to enter, a horrible howling sound errupted from the area just beyond his flashlight’s reach.  
“You’ve got to be fooking kidding me,” he muttered, readying his weapon as two of the same sort of demon-dog that had attacked him that morning jumped from the shadows. One he managed to hit in the gapping hole-mouth, though the other dodged and landed beside him.  
Before he could redirect his aim, the thing had bitten down deep into his calf. Murdoc let out a cry, then emptied the remained of the clip into the thing’s head. It twitched once, then let go, falling to the ground. He quickly reloaded, thankful for the strangely placed ammo, then twisted the key in its hole.  
The door creaked open, and Murdoc stepped inside. It was cold in here, and shivers raced up and down his body. He started to cough, the force of them dropping the man to his knees. He started to choke up blood.  
After finally quieting his hacks, he stood again. Slowly, he started forward into what appeared to be a long, winding hall. Somewhere above him an intercom crackled to life, and a sly, oily voice said, “You had better hurry, Mr. Niccals. The souls of the dead want to claim you as well. You should have died,” the voice yawned, “two years ago.”  
Murdoc snarled, about ready to shoot the thing, when a dark red light flickered to life just behind him. Wails filled his ears, then screams, and it felt like the thing was reaching for him, tearing his back apart. He started to run forward, the thing chasing after him. The corridor stopped abruptly, then started again to his right. He ran into dead end after dead end, the light still following, before he managed to make it to a door. A similar corridor lay before him, though he could not see or feel the light.  
Cautiously, the man continued forward, his gun at the ready. He was sick of this town, sick of all of this shit he had to go through. He only wanted to find Noodle and find some way out of this Hell hole, even if they had to build wings from wax.  
“Yeah,” he thought, “wings of wax, hiding from the sun until we are gone. Gone from everything.” He shook his head. “You’ve gone crazy, Niccals. ‘old it together just a bit longer. Find ‘er and get the fook out, that’s all you’re aloud to think of.”  
He finally got to the straight away to the next door. Quickening his pace, he rushed for the door, his hand so close to touching the knob, when wailing filled his ears. Refusing to look back, he twisted the knob and swung the door open just as the red haze swallowed up his left leg. Blinding pain consumed him, and he fell forward into the next room, blood gushing from his knee down.  
With a scream, he pulled himself in, and slammed shut the door. Tears of pain and rage flooded his face as he pulled his leg to him, unable to feel anything more than fire. He could not move it, no matter how hard he tried. That haze had zapped it of life, and now, it lay there, still attached, and dead.  
He worked at it, trying to massage it back into life, to get the blood vessels flowing, but nothing worked. The most he got was a slight tingle. After a moment, he stood, shaking and putting some weight on the limb to test it. It held, at least, a little, though once he took a step it faltered and he fell flat on his face. It was a good thing he did, though, as a part of the ceiling with thick spikes drilled in it dropped, stopping a good foot into the space where his head had just been.  
Murdoc crawled across the floor, making his way to the far wall, where he was safe from the falling death-trap ceiling. There was a long but thin piece of wood there, and he took it firm against his now dead leg. With a little grunt, he tore his over shirt up into strips. With these, he tied the plank to his leg, using it like a splint. With some difficulty, he stood up after he was done, and was now able to hobble to the door leading into the main portion of the haunted mansion.  
Blood coated the floor in the room he stepped into. “Noodle?” he tested, and closed the door behind him. It clicked locked behind him, though he did not notice. The blood led into the room, smearing against the library-like walls, and stopped just before a sort of fenced off exhibit. Two monsters were impaled on the spiked fencing, and just beyond their bodies came the sound of even squeaking.  
Something was rocking back and forth in a chair, slumped to one side.  
“Noodle?”  
The figure stood, though she seemed off kilter, and faced Murdoc. The man smiled happily, throwing his arms out for her. “Its okay, Nods! Its me, its Murdoc! C’mon, let’s get out of ‘ere-”  
The Japanese woman lifted her hand, her fingers splayed, and thick, dark blood dripped from them. She started forward, hair moving out of her face as her head twitched and her neck spasmed, just as monsters in town did. In her other hand she held a rusted melt pipe, bits of brain and flesh dripping off of the bent end.  
“Wot…wot’s wrong, Noodle?” Murdoc said softly as he looked into her glazed over eyes. It must have been a trick of the light, but they shown red without her pupils. “Noodle?”  
The woman responded by stepping over the fence and raising her pipe. She slammed it down, a hair’s breadth from his nose, and cracked the floorboards. Her arms jarred from the force of the blow, and should had snapped, but instead they worked the metal pipe out of the floor and swung again, each time driving the former bassist closer to a wall or corner.  
“Noodle, wot the fook is wrong with you?! Stop this! Wot-” he ducked- “the fook are you doing!? NOODLE, STOP!” He lost control of his arm to anger and fear, slapping her hard across the face. He watched her head snap to the side, her entire body shaking with the blow. “Noodle, Christ, I didn’t mean that-”  
The young woman said nothing, her head turning back without sound, and her eyes digging into Murdoc’s chest. It looked (and felt) as though those eyes alone would be enough to rip his heart out.  
Murdoc fell back against the wall as she raised her pipe again, tears in his eyes. It was not her. It could not be her! Not his sweet little Noodle… He closed his eyes, memories of holding her and simply being near her flashing through his head. She was his reason to continue on, his reason to exist. “Noodle,” he breathed, “I love you.”  
The blow never came.  
The man opened his mismatched eyes, and almost fainted simply from the sight of seeing a dead man holding a struggling Noodle down.  
“Murdoc!” 2D cried, his dark orbs staring back at the man. “Now! Ffat bottle Russ gave you! She needs to drink it!”  
Nodding stupidly, Murdoc pulled the bottle from his pocket and hurried over as fast as he could hobble. He looked down at Noodle, struggling and screaming, for just a moment, then ripped the cork out with his teeth and thrust the bottle between hers. He held it there, watching the red started to fade back to emerald in her eyes.  
Noodle gagged, coughing as soon as the liquid was down her throat. She tilted her head and felt someone let go of her. Her mouth opened, and blood spilled out, followed, slowly, by a slug like little monster. It squeaked and tried to escaped, but she slammed her hand down on it, killing the thing between her fingers.  
Murdoc grabbed her, holding her tightly, tears streaming down his face. That thing must have been controlling her movements! “Shh,” he cooed as she started to sob into his chest. “Shhh, its alright. I’m ‘ere now, Noodle. I’m ‘ere.”  
The former bassist looked up, expecting 2D to be gone. He the singer was still there, watching, with a soft smile on his blood caked face. Murdoc shivered, realizing that this person standing in front of him was just as much Stuart Pot as that demon that pulled Noodle from the lake was Russel Hobbs. The thing looked like 2D- tall and lanky with soulless eyes and a sloppy smile- but it looked like one of the monsters in the town, too- bloody, with the skin around its cheeks rotted, exposing teeth. Every so often, it would twitch, head shaking, before calming down again.  
“’ho the fook are you?”  
The not-2D frowned, taking a seat beside the two. It picked at its fingers like 2D would while thinking, its head tilting to the side. “I’m…noffink. Somefing this town made for you. An’ for Noodle.” It sighed, head whipping to the side, then back in place without the thing missing a beat. “Ffat’s wot fis town does, yeah? Takes your memories, your fears and your hopes, and turns ‘em around on you.”  
Noodle coughed.  
“I told you to get ‘er out of ‘ere, yeah? But you got sucked in. And you were early, of all fings. Aren’t you normally late, Muds?” the not-2D monster said with a crooked, gap-toothed grin.  
“I don’t understand wot the fook you are getting at, face-ache. This town…made you? From my dreams?”  
“Yeah. Coz you feel so bad for watchin’ 2D die. Same wif Russ, but his demon’s gone wrong. Didn’t form like I did, prollay coz I appeared to you too early. But we ‘ave ffeir memories, yeah? 2D and Russel, I mean.” The demon gnawed on its knuckle, twitching a little as it watched Noodle calm down a bit. “You gotta get ‘er out of ‘ere, Muds.”  
Murdoc looked up at the demon. “Tell me ‘ow, then.”  
The 2D demon shrugged, and then dug into his pockets. “Its…’ard, Muds. Coz ffis town wants me to make you beliefe 2D didn’t die two years ‘go. It won’t let you out ‘till your heart…” It shivered, its head snapping to the side as its body twitched. It made a horrible noise, then relaxed again. From its pockets it fished out a necklace. “I gotta go.” Without another word, it dropped the necklace in front of Murdoc, and started for the door on the other side of the exhibit. It brushed the hanging rope away, and disappeared into the darkness of the exit.  
Unable to stop the demon from leaving, Murdoc reached down, still cradling Noodle, and picked up the little silver chain, a square pendant with a keyhole in the center of it dangling from the center. Biting his lips, he carefully put it into his pocket, then hoisted Noodle up. He carried her out of the building, his leg almost giving out again, just as the darkness started to lift and the fog returned.

 

Noodle slowly opened her eyes. Her back and cheek ached, and there was a blanket that smelt of moth balls around her. With a soft whimper, she sat up, rubbing her almond shaped eyes. “Mmmm…” The last thing she could remember was those monsters forcing something down her throat, then….Nothing. Just nothing.  
She looked around, faintly wondering if she were dead, but instead she found herself in a hotel room. A large bed held her, and Murdoc snored softly beside her. The door was barricaded with a dresser and desk, and the window was locked and shut, the curtains drawn.  
Allowing herself to relax a little, she leaned over and brushed the hair out of Murdoc’s closed eyes. His skin was pale, and there were dark bags under his eyes. He was worse for the wear, parts of him bruising. It did not matter to her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Murdoc…”  
The man stirred a little in his sleep. After grunting a little, he opened one eye, looking up at Noodle. He forced a smile, touching the side of her face with his hand. “Its okay,” he said softly. “We are almost ‘ome. And then we’ll stitch up the pieces…Together.” His eyes rolled in his head, and he collapsed again against the pillow.  
Noodle said nothing but cuddled up to him, glad for just a few moments of normalcy. Her long, slender arms encased him as he slept, and her lips found his blood splattered cheek again. “Rest, Murdoc. I’ll keep watch.”  
She sat on the foot of the bed for a good two hours before the man awoke. Smiling weakly at him, she helped him out of bed and to a nearby chair. He was stiff and achy, his body feeling as though it had been thrown off of a cliff.  
“What do we do now?” Noodle asked softly, using her shirt to clean most of the blood from Murdoc’s face.  
“We get the fook out of this fooking town, that’s wot we do,” Murdoc growled, more angry at the world than at Noodle. He hugged her gently. “I thought…I thought I ‘ad lost you, Nods. I thought I wouldn’t see you again. I felt like I would break.”  
Noodle said nothing, her mind still hazy as to what had happened before she woke up here, in this hotel room. “We’ll get out of this, Murdoc. I’m sure of it. You and I have been through so much already. This is just a nightmare, dividing us between Hell and happiness. We’ll get there eventually.”  
Smiling weakly, Murdoc nodded, and held out his arms for her. He wrapped them about her, content to simply cradle her, knowing that she was more frightened than he.  
She had her entire life ahead of her. He had no more than six months.  
After an hour or so of collecting themselves, the two cleared the furniture from the door and stepped into the long hotel hallway. It was silent as they walked down the corridor, passing room after room.  
Finally, Noodle asked, “Where are we going?”  
Murdoc winced, his leg still bothering him. “I don’t know. Just keep going for now. That’s all we can really do, eh?”  
Wordlessly, Noodle nodded. She looked at the doors as they passed them, working their way back to the front of the hotel and to the exit. The other rooms seemed to be locked, and they did not try to open them or explore more of the hotel. Finally, they came to the double doors leading out, and stepped into the cold air.  
Down the steps, into the hotel’s courtyard and out the front gate. It all seemed so mechanical, so rehearsed. It was as though the two of them could do nothing else but continue on into the fog. They came to the dock, and stared down at the boat. Wordlessly, they looked at one another, as though questioning whether or not they could take rowing back into town. After what those hands had done, and after almost losing Noodle…  
Murdoc shook his head, and fished the map from his pocket. “There ‘as to be another-” He stopped short, eyes wide. There, on the map, a little island in the center of the lake was circled in red pen. He did not remember putting that there.  
“Another sign,” Noodle said softly. “That’s where we must go, then?”  
“Looks like it,” Murdoc said softly, though his voice hinted at anger. He looked at Noodle through sad eyes. “Stay away from the sides of the boat this time, eh? I don’t want to go chasing about and almost getting myself killed again. Right?” He tried to laugh, but it came out bitter sounding than he had meant it to be.  
Without anything else to say, the two entered the boat and started out for the little island. It was a quick voyage, without incident, as though the town had finally gotten bored with them and wanted them out as soon as they were able. Still, Noodle huddled up between Murdoc’s legs as he rowed, his pistol in her hand and at the ready.  
Once they were docked, they set eyes upon the tiny island. There was a little, sand-and-pebble beach stretching from the water to about a yard in, then it gave way to grass and scattered trees. In the center, however, was what Noodle and Murdoc assumed they were to investigate- a little cottage. Had it been taken care of, it would have been lovely. A vacation home for the wealthy.  
Together, the man and the woman stepped into the open door, looking around. The walls were covered in cobwebs, and the floor needed a good sweeping, as though no one had been there for ages. There were no traces of monsters or any of the horrors they had seen while in the main part of the city or in the amusement park. Instead, there was a calm about the place.  
In the center of the main room was a podium of sorts, heavy wood painted black and gold. On the thing’s face were nine slots, each holding an image of a woman being burned alive at the stake. These could be moved on a track around the square shaped surface. In the center of this was a little square orifice. There was no dust upon the entire thing, and it looked newer than the rest of the building.  
“The puzzle,” Noodle said softly, taking the key chain from around her neck. She stepped up to the podium, looking back at Murdoc as he placed the square keyhole pedant the 2D-demon had given him into the hole. It clicked softly into place. Then, Noodle worked the pictures, one at a time, into place. “Burning witches in a row, six above and three below.” The entire thing clicked, and the pictures could not be moved again.  
Taking a deep breath, Noodle continued. “One square holds the night. Turn the key and pray for light.” She stuck the key into the hole provided by the square and turned it until this clicked as well. Nothing happened, and she frowned.  
“This was a waste of time,” Murdoc snarled. “This fooking town is playing with us aga-”  
Suddenly, the podium shifted on its base. The two jumped back, eyes glued to the thing as it sank into the ground, disappearing from view. The floor opened at their feet in a circular fashion centered around the hole where the podium had once been. Finally, the mechanism ground to a halt, and the two were left with a gapping hole in the ground.  
Murdoc cautiously shown his flashlight into the darkness, spotting the bottom just a body’s length down. He looked at Noodle for a moment, then eased himself down. Making sure nothing was about to jump out at them, he opened his arms and caught Noodle as she slipped inside, too.  
The pit they were in now seemed to be the start of some sort of underground walkway. It was wet- considering that the lake was directly above most of the path, this was no surprise- but smelt sweet and alluring. Like roses or some other flower one would give on Valentine’s Day. The ground and ceiling were concrete, offering at least a little protection from the muddy lake bottom above.  
Noodle started down the hall first, still clutching their only weapon, her pipe having been lost somewhere in the amusement park. Murdoc hobbled along just behind, shining the flashlight wherever it was needed. The path down into the darkness was long and mostly uneventful- about half way down they found another key- and tiring.  
Finally, then two of them reached a wet, rusted door. This was unlocked, allowing them inside. It creaked, though, screeching on its hinges until Noodle let it rest.  
The room the two had entered was large. There was a desk toward the front and a long row of boxes behind it, like one could find at a hotel. Opposite of this (and to the left of the door) was the start of another hallway. Across the room from the entrance was a display of some kind, with six nooses hanging from the ceiling.  
Four of them were occupied.  
Noodle shivered, unable to take her eyes off of the four bodies hanging there. The corpses could not have been there long, for none of them showed any signs of rotting. Yes, they were soaked in blood, and their respective skin colors had started to tint blue-white, but none of them were decomposing.  
One woman, perhaps no older than Noodle, and three men hung from those ropes. The girl had dirty blond hair from what the two living people could see, and was covered in freckles. The man directly to her left had light brown, almost blond hair and a green army jacket on. The man to the woman’s right had darker brown hair, and he seemed to be the oldest of the four. Between him and the man in green was the final member of the little group- a younger man with messy chestnut brown locks that hid his face.  
The four bodies were hanged in a circle, the two empty ropes dangling just to the left of the occupied ones. These seemed the newest, and perhaps the thickest of the nooses. Murdoc shivered now, realizing who those two ropes were for…  
He took Noodle’s hand and started for the other corridor. The door slammed shut behind them, but neither seemed to pay that much mind. They were too focused on the screams echoing through the hallway.  
They could hear 2D’s and Russel’s death cries.  
It was like the two of them were back on that lonely road, watching the bus and tanker explode in front of them as their friends and band mates burnt alive inside. The sounds from that night burst forth from the walls, smashing into the two as they hurried as best they could to rid themselves of that hell.  
“Murdoc! Noodle!”  
“Murdoc! Noodle! It hurts!”  
“’elp! AHHHH!”  
“AHHH!”  
Noodle and Murdoc covered their ears. Enough! They had enough! Stop…just stop…  
As the tanker exploded, screams ripped from the crushed bus. It was hard to tell who they belonged to- Stuart or Russel- but they were loud and pain filled. Murdoc held on tightly to Noodle, holding her back. “You can’t go in there!” he tried to reason with her. It was a death trap, and she wanted to return to it to pull their friends from the flames. “There’s nothing we can do!”  
“Let me go!” she cried, too weak from her injuries to fight him too hard. “I have to get them! Murdoc! Let me go! They are going to die!”  
Murdoc closed his eyes. “I know! I fooking know that! But wot the fook do you think we would accomplish by joining them in that fooking inferno?! Noodle, we can’t go back in! We’ll die too!”  
“I’d rather die,” Noodle screamed. “I hate you! I hate you Murdoc! I wish you were in there! Not 2D, not Russel! I fucking hate you!” She broke down and sobbed, and he held her, knowing full well that he deserved that hate.  
He watched, hands over her eyes, as 2D died just a yard away from them, his body having been thrown from the bus during the explosion. Flames engulfed his lanky body as he screamed, holding out a pleading hand to Murdoc.  
“ ‘elp me! Muds!”  
Murdoc closed his eyes, wanting it to be over.  
The voices grew in intensity, threatening to consume the two as they continued on down the hall way. Then, just as they grew loud enough to make the two living people’s ears bleed, they stopped, and Noodle and Murdoc were thrust into silence.  
Panting, the two shook as they came upon one last door. It was locked, and they quickly inserted the key they had found on the way down into the hole. It clicked open, and they entered. The room beyond the door was bright. It was warm. Hell, it was downright cheery. Surprised, the two entered, looking around. In the center of the room were two chairs. Sitting in each, respectively, were 2D and Russel. They smiled at the other two as they came in.  
“I was wonderin’ when you were gonna show,” Russel said.  
“Its boring down ‘ere. And so bright. I was finking ‘bout drawing somefing on the walls,” 2D said, sniffling a bit as though he had a cold. He looked up at Murdoc from his seat and grinned. “Sorry I ‘ad to leave you alone in ffat spooky ‘ouse. Just ‘ad some finishing up to do, you know?”  
Noodle fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. “2D? Russel? Is…is that really you?”  
“No,” Murdoc snarled. “Its not them, Noodle. Get up. I’m fooking sick of these games.”  
Russel frowned. “This is as close as you are gonna get, Murdoc, to having them back. Take it.”  
“I ‘ave their memories up ‘ere,” the man snapped, pointing to his head. “And that’s wot the two of you are, right? Isn’t that wot you told me, face ache? Just memories. Born from a wish. Mine, and ‘ers, because we didn’t want them to die that night. Well. It ‘appened. So enough with these fooking games. Let us go ‘ome.”  
The Russel memory frowned, shaking his head. “We can’t do that, Muds. Only this town can, and we are only a piece of that. There is somethin’ it needs from you first, before it can let you go. And you both know what that is.”  
Noodle shook her head, finally standing. There was anger on her face. “Please,” she said through clenched teeth, “just cut the shit. I don’t care about this town and its head games! I just want to go home! I just want to forget about all of this! I don’t care who or what you are! Just stop wearing the faces of my friends! I don’t need to see them anymore! I just want to go home!”  
The two memories stood, nodding. “If that’s what you want, Noodle,” the Russel one said. “Then we’ll be what we were to begin with.”  
Without another word, they dropped the façades, becoming monsters that seemed very pleased with the idea of killing the two people they had just spoken with moments before.  
Noodle raised her weapon, tears streaming down her face. She was angry at the town, at the monsters, at herself, and still at Murdoc for letting 2D and Russel die in the first place. She would always have that anger toward him, that slight hate.  
And then it clicked. That’s what the town was feeding off of. Her anger. And, she thought, Murdoc’s guilt. Her eyes grew wide at that realization. “Murdoc,” she said as the monsters stalked toward them. “I forgive you.”  
He stood, dumbfounded, as his mouth somehow managed to form the words “I’m sorry” at the exact moment.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The sun shone brightly into the bedroom, illuminating the occupied bed. The figure under the covers stirred slightly. With a sigh, she sat up, realizing that the sun would not give up until she was awake and out of bed.  
Noodle ran her fingers through her hair, grunting as she rolled out of the bed. Her feet slid into a pair of fuzzy slippers, and she grabbed her bathrobe from a hook on the wall. Upon exiting the her bedroom, she headed for the bathroom to relieve herself. The door was closed, and she sighed.  
“Murdoc,” she called, pounding on the door. “Come on. I have to pee.”  
The door opened a crack, and a red eye peered out. With a smile, Murdoc Niccals threw the door open and held the girl tightly for a moment. “’appy Birthday, Noodle.” He let her go after a moment, a grin still plastered on his face. “When you are done, I’ll be down stairs making tea. Right?” He hobbled off, using his cane for support.  
Noodle sighed, entering the bathroom. She could never get use to seeing him with short hair, something he had done once they had gotten back to the UK.  
It had been three months since the two of them had escaped Silent Hill, more or less intact. Neither of them could remember exactly how they had managed to find their way back out of the town, but when they came to, they were in Murdoc’s car, in a ditch just south of the Hellish town.  
It was not something that they spoke of much.  
Upon returning home, they discovered that they had been considered missing for the last week, though they only remembered being lost in Silent Hill for two days at the most. It did not matter. They were treated for their injuries, the medical staff of the hospital thinking they had just been in an extremely bad car accident- their wounds and broken bones matched perfectly to previous hit-and-run patients.  
Silently, they both wondered if it had all been a dream.  
Things had gone from horrible to much, much better. They were able to live together now without the pain of blame. Everything was easier to talk about. Noodle picked up her guitar for the first time in two years. Murdoc’s cancer had started to recede.  
And, for the first time, the two of them made a trip out to put flowers on 2D’s and Russel’s graves. Together.  
The pieces of their lives had been stitched back together.


End file.
